There are a number of applications in which electronics are attached to various articles. The electronics may provide a function that is ancillary to the function of the article or may work in conjunction with the article to provide a desired function. Radio frequency identification (RFID), near-field communication, and light-emitting diode (LED) lighting are examples of such applications.
RFID applications vary from inventory control to traffic management to pet identification. RFID systems generally include readers and tags. RFID tags are affixed to the articles to be tracked, and the RFID reader emits a signal to activate the RFID tag. The RFID tag may respond by reading data from a memory and emitting a signal with the desired information for the RFID reader.
LED-based lighting is becoming more popular due in part to the energy efficient qualities and durability of LEDs. Applications for LED-based lighting may include advertising signage, decorations, or utility and general purpose lighting.
For some applications, LEDs or RFID integrated circuits (ICs) and associated wiring are mounted on a flexible substrate such as those made from polyamides or polyimides. Prior to mounting the electronic device, wiring patterns may be formed on the substrate using a print-and-etch process. The wiring patterns are laid out to accommodate placement of one or more devices on the substrate at desired locations.
Making RFID tags or LED arrangements using a polyamide or polyimide substrate may be prohibitively expensive for some applications. The expense is attributable in part to the print-and-etch processes used in creating the wiring pattern. Expensive chemicals are required for print-and-etch processes, and hazardous waste is a byproduct.